Interrupted!
by browneyedgirl893
Summary: Bella is worried that Edward might not be attracted to her after she changes. Edward is determined to prove her wrong until someone walks in on them and finds them in a compromising position...awkward! Jacob lovers beware. Oneshot. First Fanfic: Review!


***That's what you get stupid Jacob! Eat your heart out!***

"But Edward when I'm a vampire I know this sounds silly but…" I was too embarrassed to finish the sentence but I some how managed to forced it out.

"What if I change too much? What if I change so much physically, that… you won't _want _to…sleep with me? What if I'm not Bella?" I said quietly.

"Of all the ridiculous…" He said as he shook his head and tilted my chin up to look at him.

"Why in the world would you be worried about me not wanting you? Right now you don't realize how hard it is for me to control…other impulses? It's as if I have my own hormones when I'm around you! When you are a vampire though, I'm sorry to say that controlling myself will be nearly impossible. I don't think you realize that once your not breakable, that you'll be twice as alluring as you are now, if that's even possible. "

I blushed and looked down at my bed sheets. I could never picture myself as _alluring. _Compared to Edward, I was just plain and normal.

"I'm sorry, I'm just worrying…that's all. You're right, being a vampire will probably be a improvement anyway from this." I sighed as I gestured with my hand over the length of my body, stating the obvious. He was right though, if I looked anything like Rosalie or Alice, _then _I would be considered _alluring._

"I don't think you realize how desirable you really are. You tantalize me with your mere presense! When you're with me like this…I can't…seem to stop myself." He asked as he leaned in closer to me. His face was slightly tilted to one side and his eyes smoldered as the corners of his mouth turned up to form a crocked smile. He lifted his finger and playfully pressed it to the tip of my nose.

I could not remember my train of thought. I just froze and forgot how to breathe. I must have looked like an idiot as I gawked back at him.

"uh-" I said as tried to pull my thoughts back together but ended up unsuccessful. His face turned upwards into a crooked smile. Damn, what a smile. He knows he has this affect on me and constantly uses it to his advantage.

He leaned in even closer, his face now an inch from mine. His icy breath spred over my face and down my neck. For some reason, he always thought that his cold temperature was repulsive to me, but he didn't know that the shivers sent down my spine were not caused by the cold…

My face grew hot as he gingerly tipped his face to one side and pressed his lips gently to mine. They tingled and it felt like they were vibrating under his touch. His chilled hands held my chin and then move down my body to wrap around my waist and pull me onto his chest so that I was now on top of him.

My mind clouded out all other thoughts than the feeling of his lips on mine. Everything else was a fog.

My hands moved down his chest, abdomen, and then back up to his neck. I toyed with the collar of his shirt and my hands fumbled through all the buttons. As my hands stroked the perfect planes of his cold chest, I heard him intake a sharp, raspy breath.

I started to blush as I took a break from ogling his chest and looked up at him to make sure that he was ok. His eyes were jet black. I took in a ragged, dizzying breath.

"Bella," He said in a husky voice. My arms and legs turned to jelly as the world started to spin.

He flipped me over on the bed so now he was on top and started planting firm kisses on my lips.

He took a break from kissing me to let me breathe and moved his lips to my neck. I gasped much needed oxygen craned my head up so he could have better access. Was this really happening? Was all of our carefully drawn boundaries thrown out the window? Was I going to wake up from this beautiful dream and find Edward sleeping right next to me?

My breathing stopped.

His hands had crept to the bottom of my shirt and before I knew what was happening, it was being slid off over my head. He then flung it to the side of the bed with one strong flick of his wrist and then turned his attention back to me. I saw his eyes widen as they moved up and down the top of my body that was only covered by a bra.

His eyes were suddenly very hungry and I could have sworn that I heard a low purr escape from his lips. I was pretty sure by now that this was definitely not a dream.

"Edward…did you just purr?" I giggled out. He replied with a crocked smile.

He gently rolled over so he hovered over me. I tried to kiss him as persuasively as possible to tell him to keep going. I strained my body closer to him as I locked my hands behind his neck.

"Edward…" I whispered breathless. He responded with a smile. All restraint was gone in his eyes. There was no hint of indecision.

His tongue lightly traced the shape of my lips and his hands crept to the waist of my pants. My whole body was on fire. My heart was pounding so hard that I thought it would burst out of my chest. My head was spinning and my whole body ached in anticipation.

There was nothing in the world that I wanted more than him. I wanted him to be closer…

I felt the last of my pants being pulled off and I suddenly felt self-conscious. I have never been so exposed. My heart started to flutter and my face was bright red.

Edward saw this and suddenly his lips were in my ear.

"It's ok," He reassuringly murmured. "It's just me."

He was right. It was Edward and I. Together. My nerves were calm for a second as I enjoyed the moment. I rested my head on his chest and took a deep breath. I was ready.

I looked up to meet Edward's face. His eyes were patient as he waited. I loved that about him.

To reassure him, I kissed him with as passion as I could muster from my human body as I wrapped my hands around his neck. His lips were eager and urgent as he gently rolled so he hovered over me again.

I felt none of his weight as he suspended himself over me. My heart picked up speed again and I felt his breathing quicken.

"WHAT THE--HOLY SHIT!!"

Edward was suddenly standing near the now open door and I was almost mad at him for keeping any distance between us.

Jacob was standing a few feet from us, his legs readily apart and his face was frozen in place while his eyes flickered between Edward and me.

His expression was maddening.

I wondered what we looked like. Both of us only with underwear on with the bed all messed up. Remembering this, blood violently flowed to my cheeks and I quickly grabbed one of the blankets and pulled it over my body so I was somewhat covered.

Holy shit. I couldn't believe it. Jacob here?! Now? Damn it! I have the worst luck.

Who had let him in? Charlie had gone fishing for the day but I couldn't remember if I locked the front door.

I was suddenly furious for my invasion of privacy.

"How-what the hell are you doing here Jacob!?"

He didn't respond. Jacob's face had turned from shock, fury, and then embarrassment. He fled from the room. Edward looked at me with wide eyes.

God this was awkward.

What was I supposed to do now? I suddenly felt the urge to run after Jacob and protect him from the pain. But what would I say? No, it would be best for him if I just left and never saw him again.

"Bella, I-" Edward stammered.

"Didn't you hear him coming? How is it possible for you not to-" I cut off mid sentence. I suddenly felt horrible. Why had I put this on Edward? Was I that selfish?

"Sorry love. I was a bit distracted though…" He said with a slight twinkle in his eye. Part of me thought that he was not really sorry that Jacob had seen us. He seemed slightly…smug? That maybe he was the one with me while Jacob was the one speculating?

Suddenly he was sitting next to me on the bed.

"What am I supposed to do now?" I asked hopeless. How was I ever going to face Jacob again? Not only would it be embarrassing, but the pain I had put him through would be magnified if I saw him.

I leaned my head on Edward's should thinking about what I would say to Jacob. _Hey Jake, I'm sorry you had to see…well…_I couldn't finish the thought without blushing heavily.

Edward turned to look at me. The electricity that was between us earlier was instantly rekindled as I gazed into his golden, scorching eyes.

I snuggled into his cold chest. His smell was so attractive it drove me crazy.

His lips traveled down my throat, to my chest and back to my lips. His lips left a trail of fire.

"Hmm, maybe you should figure something out … later?" he purred. The room started to spin.

"Later would be nice." I said as I swooned under his lips. We then picked off from where we had left off before we were so rudely interrupted.

I forgot all thoughts of Jacob Black.

***END***

Pleeeaase review with a cherry on top! Did you like it? Huh huh? Reveiws are like candy to me! I love them!

I have more oneshots if someone shows me that they care out there!


End file.
